Nature's Dancing Lights
by Aliey-xox
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is finally comfortable enough with opening up to his new found love, Hotaru Shinohara. Now all he has to do is show her. But how?


Disclaimer: I don't own Narutooo.

Summary: Kakashi Hatake (29) is finally comfortable enough with opening up to his new found love, Hotaru Shinohara (25). Now all he has to do is show her. But how?

My OC x Kakashi Hatake

This oneshot is inspired by Grave of the fireflies. Its the most amazing tearjerker movie in the world. C':

Hotaru means firefly or lightening bug, just thought I'd let you know that. (:

_Italics: Thoughts _

"Quotations": Dialogue

*Kakashi's pov*

"Welcome back Kakashi Senpai, I hope your mission went well." a guard shinobi greeted me as I entered through the main gates of the village.

I simply raised a hand in acknowledgement and continue on my way to Hokage Sama's office.

_I've got to get back to her. _I thought as I trudged my way through the alleys and roads of the village.

Its been raining. And raining. And raining. And raining. Making the fact of being away from **my** **firefly** even more impossible to bare.

[flashback]

_"Kakashi?" a quiet voice asked from beside me_

_"Yes Hotaru?" I responded in my aloof yet interested voice_

_"Lets come up with nicknames for each other." _

_"Hn." I hesitated for a bit "alright, you first." I continued as I wrapped my arms around her_

_"Mmm. Yours should be Kashi." she replied with a bright smile_

_I chuckled slightly. "And yours will be firefly." _

_She frowned slightly "why firefly?" _

_"Because fireflies are beautiful, cherished, and admired. Just as you are." I answered kissing the temple of her sweet scented hair through my mask_

_She looked up at me and rubbed her small button nose against my chin. "Good answer, Kashi."_

_"Thank you, __**my**__**firefly**__."_

[end of flashback]

I smiled at the sweet thought. Thinking about those memories is what makes being away from her bearable.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, I found myself knocking on the aged door that led into Hokage Sama's office.

Despite having more than visible bags under my uncovered eye, I somehow managed to force a smile onto my covered face as I walked into the rounded office of Lady Tsunade.

"Kakashi. How was your mission?" she asked while still looking down at important Hokage paperwork.

_I am so glad I didn't remain as Hokage._

"It was a tad rocky at the beginning, but nothing I couldn't handle." I responded while maintaining my lazy smile.

She looked up at me above the brim of her glasses.

"Just go home Kakashi. You look like you're just itching to see Hotaru." she said looking back down at her paperwork

As soon as the words registered in my brain, I became ecstatic.

"Thank you Tsunade Sama." I said with a quick bow

"Just make sure you turn in the mission report by next week." she called out as I was exiting the room.

I was prepared to meet a spine shivering rain, but instead was greeted with a clearing blue sky.

_I can finally show her. I can finally open up to someone. _I thought to myself as I made my way to **my firefly's **home.

The sky cleared up as I neared Hotaru's home. I could've sworn that I heard her angelic humming pouring out the slightly cracked windows, accompanied by the scent of her amazing cooking.

**Knock knock knock.**

The humming almost immediately stopped, to be replaced by a few stumbles and sounds of small footsteps pitter pattering on the wood flooring.

The door quickly flung open, causing light brown hair to be blown around graciously. Bright green eyes trailed up from my chest to my masked face, upon which showed delight and relief.

"Kashi!" Hotaru exclaimed as she threw her small arms around my neck "you're okay." she finished quietly with a sigh of relief.

"Of course I am. I have to come back to you Hotaru."

We shared a simple but passionate kiss which showed our feelings for each other, rather than having to verbalize them.

A scarred nose scrunched up, signaling that it desired attention. I smiled softly and planted a light kiss onto the button nose.

"I have something I want to show you later tonight Hotaru." I revealed as I waited for her to finish her delicious smelling dinner

"What is it Kashi?" she asked excited as she looked up at me with dazzling eyes.

"You'll see firefly." I replied slyly

She frowned slightly "well, how did your mission go Kashi?"

"You know. The usual. It was okay, I missed you though."

"I missed you too Kakashi." she whispered sincerely in my ear

I looked outside the window, watching the newly revealed sun setting, causing reds and oranges to pour into the home, which gorgeously reflected off of Hotatu's fair skin, brown hair and green eyes.

"We should leave, I don't want you to miss what I want you to see." I suggested as I rose from my seat in the dining room.

She nodded, turning off the stove.

"Give me hints on what it is Kashi." she pleaded as she followed me to the front door

"Nope. Its all supposed to be a surprise." I responded grasping her hand lightly

We walked through the streets of Konoha, which recently became active due to the absence of rain.

After 20 minutes, i led her into a wooded area, that was dramatically dark, which improved the results of my plans.

I led her to sit down onto the grass, and slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"Kakashi, what are we doing her-"

"Just be patient firefly." i interrupted her

Almost instantly, millions upon millions of fireflies emerged from the areas surrounding us.

A sound of awe escaped Hotaru's lips.

"Kakashi, its beautiful." She commented slowly while admiring Nature's Dancing Lights

I slowly turned her around so she could face me. After a moments hesitation, I pulled off my mask, earning another sound of awe from my firefly.

"Unlike these fireflies lifes, my love for you will never dull or die. I promise that to you." I whispered quietly

"I-Kakashi..." she whispered gently dragging her fingertips across my newly exposed skin

I lowered my lips to hers causing them to gently connect perfectly to each other, like a jigsaw puzzle.

I pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss, wanting to never let such a moment pass by.

After needing required oxygen, we reluctantly pulled away, peering into each other's eyes.

"I love you Hotaru Shinohara." I confessed slightly out of breath

She smiled warmly " and i love you, Kakashi Hatake." she whispered

I gave her one swift kiss, before falling asleep in each other's arms, subtly lit by Nature's Dancing Lights.

AN: I hope you all loved it. C: I know it was super sappy, but who doesn't love sappy stories every once in a while?

Review lovelies.

Xoxo, Aliey.


End file.
